SleetClan
~'.SleetClan.'~ -Please listen to your superiors; respect their choices, but if you have any ideas, feel free to suggest! -Use appropriate language. We do not tolerate racial slurs, and try and keep cussing to a minimum. All swear words (with the exception of d*mn and h*ll) are preferred not to be used. Swearing three times in one hour will lead you to a strike, and cussing at someone will give you a strike straight away. (These rules only apply in the tribe chat and in the tribe house, as obviously in other rooms you are free to do what you want) -Try not to be a Mary/Gary Sue! Powerplayers can become quite annoying, you can lose fights and miss prey. -Use your powers and privleges correctly. Don't invite members from the blacklist, or exclude members for fun. - Do not bully! The people in this tribe are clanmates. If you have any disagreements, please sort them in a peaceful manner. Any insults or name calling is not tolerated. - No drama. Please, try not to start a huge disruption in the tribe chat or house. If you disagree with someone, try to sort it civily. If it concerns the tribe or rules, then please message one of the heads. There is no reason for you to bring your own quarrels into the clan. Of course though, if you wish for it to be sorted, you are free to whisper the Mediator or one of the heads for a chat. _________________________________________ STRIKES: Three strikes and you're out. If you break one of the rules you get a strike. One strike is a warning, two is a temporary ban (24 hours) and if you get three strikes, you are added onto the blacklist and banned from SleetClan permanently. Strikes will reset every two weeks. _________________________________________ ROLEPLAYING RULES: (does not apply when not roleplaying) - No clan cat is allowed outside the border unless they have a very good reason -No kits are allowed out of camp (Broken rules will result in punishments within the roleplay only- elder duties, delayed apprenticeship ect) *** A full, more detailed edition of the rules can be found on the tribe's forum https://atelier801.com/section?f=785561&s=867637 _________________________________________ RECRUITING MESSAGE: If you ever recruit to gain more members for SleetClan, here's a commonly used message that you could copy and paste in different rooms to spread the word of our clan! Calling all Warrior Cat fans! We are open to new members! SleetClan is an ever growing, ever active tribe with many people to chat to and many roleplays and events to participate in. Whisper me if interested, and we hope you join us! _________________________________________ Whitelist Allies: FlurryClan BogClan FlowerClan9 HailClan ObsidianClan NorthClan ReefClan MinnowClan BellClan MidnightClan OblivionClan _________________________________________ Blacklist Shredder and all of Shredder's alts. (Including Moonfur171) Solar_violet _________________________________________ Higher Ranks: Leader: Robin_star- Robinstar Deputy: Kimigia- Clearfrost Head-Medicine Cat: Nathan_owl- Missingcreek Mediator: - Alexisawe- Lightstorm Apprentice: Lightheart5- Senior Medicine Cats: Frostieboxie- Ravenpuff101- Medicine Cats: Ec1ipsa- Apprentice: Warriorcat- Cliffpaw Minty289- Tbc- Med-Cat Apprentices: Cathran- Thekatsayz- Maakisu- Qwertyfizz65- Shadowleap12- Warriorcat- Cliffpaw Wolfie35799- Retired: Trident450- Melanoid- Senior Warriors: Faction A: Floofybooty- Foxwhisker Neonmicepurr- Porkydork- Littletail Sootgaze- Sootgaze Faction B: Cloudtail9- Descendantss- Reedstorm Firecat20- Flurfymynt- Nightwhisker Kittencraft0- Lea71- Mapleshade- Moonia3- N1ghtpaw- Rogue- Spiritwolfez- Truthie- Wavecrash- Category:Clans